Stones Have a Way
by EntrancedCat
Summary: Seventh-grade Daria in Highland, TX is nervous about making new friends. An unusual girl in school wants to befriend Daria. The girl has some ideas which Daria has a difficult time accepting. Pre-canon story.
1. River Rock

Chapter 1 - River Rock

Daria Morgendorffer braced herself as she heard someone try to get her attention while she walked to seventh-grade science class in Highland East Junior High.

"Excuse me, excuse me," a girl's excited voice spoke up behind her along with the pitter-patter of approaching feet sounding over the usual rush between classes.

Daria turned cautiously. She was so used to being mocked that she did not note that the speaker's tone indicated innocent excitement. She braced herself for the expected jeers and jabs of yet another classmate.

Daria made a point of not getting to know her new classmates from various elementary schools who were now crammed together in junior high so it was no surprise that she did not recognize the girl approaching as fast as no-running-in-the-halls rules allowed.

Daria was sure she had never seen the girl before as she would have remembered an appearance which seemed to suit her near breathless excitement. Long naturally curling hair so blonde it was on the verge of white parted in the middle and framed a thin, pale face set off by lips which were almost too full and red. Wide light blue eyes fixed Daria in a gaze which was at once focused, piercing and shy.

She wore clothes which looked like she thought Highland East Junior High was a private college-prep institution: white socks with low black Mary Janes, pleated blue skirt just over her knees, and a crisp white button-down shirt. Daria half expected to find an insignia on the breast of the blue blazer.

Her accoster's clothes were well made and new but as equally out of place at lower-middle-class, trend-conscious Highland East Junior High as Daria's yellow shirt, black jacket, red skirt and brown heavy boots over navy-blue leggings.

Smiling shyly, the girl dropped her gaze. "Hi, I'm Berit Fergus."

"Daria Morgendorffer," Daria returned stiffly.

"Morgendorffer!" the girl said in wonderment. "Now there's a name to conjure with."

Daria suppressed a smile at the phrase which sounded so learned and therefore so strange in Highland. She heard an intriguing hint of Irish brogue in a voice which softly sounded out more of a Texas twang than Daria's.

She loosened her shoulders-hunched, withdrawn, timid, threatened by the world pose. It didn't hurt that the girl was thin and barely an inch, if that, taller than Daria who was happy to have grown to five feet over the summer.

"Berit is a pretty name, Irish?" Daria ventured.

" _Yipe, don't be too encouraging. Could be a trap,"_ she reminded herself.

"Yes! It's Scandinavian too but I guess the 'Fergus' gives it away as Irish in my case," the girl enthused then added. "And proud of it."

The crowd was thinning out around them. Having let down a shade her usual guarded, carefully attentive to danger stance, Daria was only paying attention to the girl in front of her. Until…

"Batty Berit Fungus is talking to that stuck-up weirdo Morgendorker," a well-dressed girl Daria knew from science loudly told her friends. "Here's hoping those two will keep each other busy and not bother anybody else for the year."

Her friends added comments of their own. Daria stiffened as a couple girls got that push-your-books-to-the-floor look but the cluster moved on.

Berit stayed focused on Daria, "You've got an adder stone! I saw you holding it. Can I see it?"

She was looking at the stone Daria was looking over in preparation for the advanced version of show-and-tell which the science teacher held every other Monday.

Daria turned the round, smooth, off-white rock in her palm. Two notable features distinguished it from just another worn river rock: quartz inclusions glittered on the surface and a regular, round hole at least an inch across graced the center of the stone.

"You call it that? Yeah, I found this in the brook in back of our house," Daria said. "I found two but somehow I couldn't find the other one this morning to bring in for science."

With a knowing smile, Berit replied, "Yeah, stones have a way of doing that."

Daria didn't know how to respond but she replied, "Umm, we need to get to class."

Berit glanced around at the now almost empty hall. "Sure, sure, I gotta go to English now. Let's talk after school. If you'll let me, I want to get to know your stone."

Daria looked at Berit breezing down the hall then turned the stone over in her hand as she hustled off to science. The science teacher was as delighted as Berit by her rock; she gave Daria tips about researching the origin, composition and age of her find. The rude girl from the hall contented herself with rolling her eyes and snapping gum.

 **DM DM DM DM DM**

"Hi Daria."

Daria turned away from the curb of the parent-pickup turn-around. She coolly suppressed a smile as Berit breathlessly approached.

"Oh hi, Berit. How was English?"

"It's good but I wish we'd read something for poetry besides Ogden Nash. I mean he's funny and all and I like that but I just started _Sonnets from the Portuguese_ and I'd love to hear Mr. West talk about the Browning's."

"Be happy if everyone in your class can read _The Duck_ without sounding out the words."

Berit chuckled. "Yeah, there are some interesting dumb clucks. I feel sorry that the school's too poor to afford remedial reading for them. But we're out for today, yay! I want to hold your adder stone, that is, if you'll let me." The request was asked in a hopeful, uncertain voice as if Berit were asking for a loan of tens of thousands.

A little mystified Daria took a small white cardboard box from her backpack. She opened it to show Berit the stone protected between two thick pads of cotton. Berit picked it up reverently.

"It's so warm!" Berit said turning the stone in her hands.

"Why do you call it 'adder stone'?" Daria asked. "Adder is a poisonous serpent and I bet you know that. What's that got to do with an unusually worn stone from our creek?"

"Traditional term for these stones," Berit explained. "The ancients thought a bunch of snakes got stuck together, spit up venom and that became the stone or ate the hole in a stone. Of course, we know better now, these stones are formed after rolling around in a river near a home of the Aes Sidhe."

"The Aes Sidhe? A home?" Daria asked. She was now looking at Berit with less curiosity than uneasy uncertainty. The stones she had found were interesting and unusual but Daria knew that the holes were formed after years of randomly rolling and bumping against other rocks in a fast moving stream.

"Yeah, you know, the faeries. It's Gaelic." Berit said in all seriousness. She was still turning the stone around, this way and that and cautiously holding it at arm's length and peering through the hole.

"You can see faeries through the hole, sometimes." Berit explained. "But it's best to be careful with that; the Aes Sidhe can be shy and vindictive."

Daria found herself taking half a step back. Most of her schoolmates she considered cretins and she did occasional empirical testing to verify her theory. There were enthusiastic Christian fundamentalists galore in Texas to be sure but she was familiar with their common beliefs and habits.

But fairies? She remembered Berit being declared 'batty' by their classmate, however, in Daria's eyes being mocked by such a being was an indicator of intelligence and good sense.

She had seen Berit carrying a copy of the textbook from her own algebra class; Berit must be in a different section. The class was proving fun and challenging to Daria and students had to test into the class. Daria had to conclude that Berit was not anything close to stupid. But fairies?

Berit gave the stone back with a small, thoroughly pleased smile.

Berit went on, "These stones have lots of other powers. For instance, it helps people who have big lawsuits."

"Lawsuits? Mom's a lawyer," Daria mused.

"Really?! Daria, there's a good reason you found this. And you've got another?"

While Daria was trying to form a question or statement both polite and insightful she saw her father approach in their new blue Lexus. She nodded to Berit even as she yielded to an impulse.

"There's Dad. Hey, are you waiting for someone too?"

"Nah," Berit said. "I walk. We live just five blocks away." Berit pointed the way.

"Berit, if you can stand my kid sister, Quinn the Annoying, let us give you a ride home."

" _Huh? I offered her a ride home? Okay, careful, Morgendorffer. No more than that for now."_

Berit nodded happily. Daria knew her father would readily agree to giving Berit a ride; her parents did all they could to encourage her getting to know people and Jake Morgendorffer was a genial fellow in general.

As he came to a stop Jake ran down the window and called, "Hey kiddo, does your friend need a ride?"

Berit tried for the back seat but Daria insisted she ride in front. Daria climbed in back next to Quinn. She was worried that Quinn would make fun of Berit's prep school uniform stylings but Quinn regarded Berit intensely, nodded and was quiet after initial introductions.

"Something wrong, Mr. Morgendorffer?" Berit asked as Jake performed contortions behind the wheel. Berit seemed unruffled by his driving and twisting although it put the cautious Daria's teeth on edge and caused her to grip the edges of the seat more than once.

"Ah, it's just this damn…I mean blasted tension headache I got at work. It's end of the month crunch time and everybody gets on each other's nerves." Jake rolled his head around causing an exclamation of 'DAD!' from Quinn and Daria while Berit gazed blissfully ahead.

"Headache? Tension? Oh, here."

Berit dug in her backpack and pulled out a pouch. She extracted a small cluster of beautiful purple crystals. After letting it glitter in the sun, Berit closed it back in the drawstring pouch.

"Amethyst," she pronounced. "Just keep it in your pocket at work or wherever. Sleep with it under your pillow."

"Yeah? Hey, thanks. That might beat drinking a martini. Oh, I mean if I were a drinking man."

Jake put the pouch in his suit jacket's inner pocket managing not to swerve widely in the process.

Berit giggled. "Well, the Greeks believed carrying amethyst helped them party longer and better."

Jake patted his pocket. Daria hoped he was not planning to put the theory to test that very afternoon.

"You know I feel better already. Thanks, Berit."

"My pleasure Mr. Morgendorffer. Okay, I'm in the third house on the left."

Berit hopped out as soon as Jake stopped in the driveway of the small, pleasant looking two-story.

"Thanks, Mr. Morgendorffer. It was nice to meet you. Same to you, Quinn. Daria, we'll get through another day in school tomorrow. See ya."

She ran to the front door almost before the Morgendorffers could bid her farewell. They stared after her a few moments before Jake started off for home.

 **DM DM DM DM DM**

"Nice girl, Daria." Her father said. "Wow, I think this stone thing really works. Why don't doctors prescribe these?"

Daria was framing a comment about pseudo-science and the power of suggestion over weak minds when Quinn spoke up.

"Leave it to you, Daria, to find someone who's stylish and weird all together at once. I mean who wears private school uniforms at a public school, especially in a dump like Highland? Did you catch the tight stitching and thread count on those clothes? And Italian shoes, I'm sure. All high quality, obviously from American Preparatory Equipment Stores. Their line is required wear at all the best Eastern schools."

"Snotty prep students buy clothes from a place where the acronym works out to 'APES'?" Daria asked.

Quinn ignored her apparently pondering something heavy and significant. "Hmm, I wonder if I should start wearing pukka prep clothes. I could get even more popular for starting a unique fashion trend."

As Daria's eyebrows rose Quinn smirked.

"Pukka?" Daria questioned. "Okay, I'll bite. I admit I don't know that word and I bet you're not making it up."

Clearly pleased with herself Quinn stated. "It means 'genuine', 'the real deal'. See? You aren't the only Morgendorffer who can throw around fancy words."

They arrived home just as the girls' mother was pulling in the garage in her own red SUV. Helen stepped out to greet her girls. Daria was well past the age where a parent coming home was a big deal; so was Quinn but the two were curious why she was home from the office at three in the afternoon. As they approached her both noted that she looked tired and rushed all at once.

"Hi Mom," Quinn greeted. "Are you okay? Can I make you some tea?"

Daria wasn't to be outdone. "How about I make you a martini? Dad taught me how."

Helen glared at the hapless, about-to-object Jake but unexpectedly hugged both girls.

"Thanks girls. Could you show Quinn how to make coffee, Daria? But none for you, young lady." Daria suppressed a pout.

Helen continued, "I'm here to pick up some papers on a case that suddenly got moved up. The over-stuffed ketchup packets case is moving to trial soon. We've got to pull a late-nighter at the office prepping."

Jake and Quinn pouted while Daria maintained her practiced deadpan. Both girls were not happy about seeing less of their mother as Helen's career as a civil suit and criminal defense lawyer took off but they recognized that Helen was sacrificing for them.

Daria showed Quinn the intricacies of the Mr. Coffee and instructed her credulous little sister to listen carefully to its gurglings. On a strange whim Daria climbed the stairs to their shared bedroom.

She opened a drawer on her carefully demarcated side of the room and there was the second adder stone as she found herself calling it. Daria was sure she had searched the drawer fruitlessly that morning but there, resting on her clean socks, was the smooth black stone traced with jagged fine red lines.

As she carried the surprisingly heavy stone downstairs, Helen was already at the door with a bulging briefcase and accepting a travel mug from a proudly beaming Quinn.

"Mom, I don't think it works but a friend, I mean, a girl I just met at school said that these stones with holes bored by water were good luck or something for people with big law cases. At any rate, Mom, umm, it's fun to play with it; it makes a great fumble toy in your hands."

Daria almost blushed as she handed the rock over to a curious Helen. Jake came up with a speedily made martini.

"Was that Berit's advice, kiddo? Yeah, Helen, that girl knows what she's talking about. That bag of rock she gave me took away my headache just like she said! Now I can really enjoy my martini."

Helen gave him a skeptical glance but smiled at her older daughter as she hefted the stone.

"Thanks, Daria. I don't know about luck but lawyers learn to accept any help they can get. It's a very pretty, interesting stone and I can always use another paper-weight to keep different piles of documents sorted."

Daria blinked and nodded as Helen hugged them all and hustled out the door.

Jake announced, "I feel so good I think I'll get started on that new pesto and pasta recipe I've been meaning to try. Hope you girls are hungry! Now get to your homework, both of you."

As Daria pulled out her algebra homework in their room Quinn spoke up. "Wow, that amy-theist really worked for Dad. I hope Mom gets some good luck from that weird rock you gave her."

"Quinn, that amethyst is just a pretty, purple clump of crystals. It didn't do anything for Dad's headache."

"So you think it's just a, a, what do you call it when two weird things happen at the same time? Oh, I know, a coincidence."

She was about to say 'Yes' but paused to consider.

"Quinn, Dad's headache was caused by stress at work. He was away from work which already helped. Then Berit gave him the crystals and told him it would take care of his headache. He wanted it to help; he believed it would help so it did. No, wait, I mean his belief made his headache go away."

"But he took the rock and his headache was gone. So it helped," Quinn concluded with great finality.

Daria shook her head and both sisters got down to their schoolwork. In an hour or so Jake called them to partake of his fresh pasta dish which they found surprisingly tasty.

The three Morgendorffers tucked into large bowls full of pasta and pesto along with a Texas delicacy they all guiltily enjoyed, chicken-fried steak with peppery sausage gravy.

As they were all lazily pushing food around and trying to overcome carb-lethargy, Jake polished off another martini and smacked his lips.

"Daria, your buddy really knows her stuff. This is my third yummy martoony and I barely feel it."

The sisters exchanged glances. Jake was not a big drinker usually and an unspoken point of agreement between the girls was to do what they could to keep things that way.

"Umm, Dad," Daria began. "Berit told me the effects of amethyst make booze taste better too but only if you slow down and limit yourself."

"Daddy," Quinn joined in. "Daria and I can take care of the dishes. How about I turn on the Pigskin Channel and fluff up your favorite pillow in the living room?"

"Ah, that's my girls, looking after their old man. Sure, I tried to take care of my old man but did he care? 'Jake, you want me to become a little, weakling creampuff like you?' Well, my girls are the best!"

Quinn got her father settled in front of the latest gridiron contest then joined Daria in the kitchen.

"See, Daria? Berit's amy-itis-ist or whatever kept Dad sober."

"Quinn, Dad ate more pasta and steak than both of us together. All those carbs don't keep someone from getting drunk but it slows down alcohol absorption. You'll learn that in seventh grade health if you pay attention to more than skin care tips."

Convinced that Daria was only unwilling to admit she was wrong, Quinn smirked and nodded. The girls went off to do their own things until near bed time. Daria was grabbing a sugar tart snack before bed and barely listening to Quinn's advice to have yogurt and celery instead when they heard the garage door open and close. Helen came breezing in the door from the garage. She thrust a wrapped package into each of their hands.

"Mom, are you okay?" Daria asked while hefting the solid chunk in her hands. She noted that Quinn's bundle looked soft and yielding.

"The other side caved! No late nights on that overstuffed ketchup packets case. I reviewed the documents and found a big hole in their case. My boss was so happy he gave me a bonus. Here, you two, open your presents."

Jake swept Helen into an embrace even before he knew any good reason to as he came in the kitchen. Quinn oohed and ahhed and hugged her mother as she unwrapped a pair of the designer jeans she had begged to purchase just the previous weekend. Daria gave Helen a small nod of appreciation as she hefted the illustrated full-color encyclopedia of medical oddities she had eyed in Highland's branch of Books by the Ton.

"What do you say now, Daria?" Quinn asked as they were getting ready for bed. "That addy stone gave Mom good luck. You can't explain that any other way."

"Yes, Quinn, I can explain it another way. This one was just a coincidence. A coincidence and Mom's a good lawyer."

Quinn shook her head and smiled as she ran her hands over her scrumptious new jeans. Daria closed her book hoping the chapter on cranial deformities would give her sweet dreams. She didn't let Quinn see her slip her remaining adder stone under her pillow.


	2. Stone Exchange

Chapter 2 – Stone Exchange

"Daria, dear, would you like more corned beef and cabbage, mashed, well everything?" Mrs. Fergus asked. "I hope you don't mind that we serve pretty simple fare tonight."

Berit's mother smiled as she asked having seen how quickly Daria had finished her first servings of corned beef and cabbage, mashed potatoes and green beans with slivered almonds.

"Yes, ma'am thank you. It's all very good." Daria remembered her manners as she accepted bowls and plates and served herself. "It's much yummier than our usual, store-bought lasagna."

She blushed a bit, aware that it probably did not reflect well on her to criticize her family. Daria did not notice Mrs. Fergus giving her a look of sympathy.

The tiny but growing girl was happy to tuck into second helpings of the hearty fresh food. Her father's pasta and chicken fried steak of the week or so before was a happy fluke in an otherwise string of dishes which only Jake could enjoy.

The Morgendorffer family frequently got by on dinners of frozen lasagna. As if to make up for it, Helen and Jake always made sure to have plenty of fruit and vegetables around and Daria would force herself to remember to eat some each day.

As Berit took seconds herself she happily announced, "And Da made cheesecake!"

Berit's father, her 'Da', watched the two tiny girls shoveling food in heartily and shook his head.

"Ah, I wish that I had the appetite and constitution of the young again. Berit's a little bird but she eats more than I can."

He went to the kitchen and came back to plop a chocolate cheesecake topped with bright red cherries in front of Daria. She could not help but look at it longingly. As they caught her intent look, Mr. and Mrs. Fergus exchanged smiles between them.

As Mr. Fergus cut slices he asked, "So what are you two up to tonight then? Assuming you don't fall asleep from all the cheesecake."

"Daria and I are in different sections but we're covering about the same subjects in algebra. We're comparing notes and reviewing before big tests next week. Then, you know, typical slumber party stuff," Berit answered.

Mr. Fergus chuckled. "Okay, you don't have to spill more secrets. It's a Friday but make sure you both get into bed by midnight then, yes?"

"Sure Da," Berit assured him.

Daria nodded half wondering how she had gotten herself into a 'slumber party' with Berit. Her experiences with slumber parties had ended when she wised up after one too many times being ignored after passing out the sexy books which her adult library card had permitted her to take out and the other girls demanded as the price of her admission. But she was pretty sure you needed more than two people to make it an official slumber party.

Still, she reflected as she dipped her fork into creamy cheesecake, this supper—as the Fergus' called their evening meal—could help her put up with a lot of uncertainty.

The elder Fergus' brushed away the girls' offers to clear the table and do the dishes.

"Go study your fancy math then, young ladies. Maybe you can teach some to an old man," Mr. Fergus said shooing them away from the table.

Daria doubted Berit's computer programmer father needed the tutoring but she thanked her hosts as Berit led her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Daria expected rather a jumble from Berit's room rivalling Quinn's half of their shared bedroom and was pleasantly surprised by the minimal decorations: posters of waterfalls and landscapes and one detailing how to cut gemstones; a mobile turning slowly and, of course, a large geodes and polished rocks prominently displayed and holding down papers. A kelly-green spread covered the bed. Berit shyly swept her hand around dramatically in lieu of a mini-tour. The only Quinn-like feature was two teddy-bears on the bed.

Much to Daria's relief, Berit briskly got them down to business on her expansive desk. Their mutual nerves were soon assuaged as they flipped pages, scribbled in notebooks and compared notes on algebra and the habits of their respective teachers.

"We started playing a trick on Mr. Stinson," Berit confessed in her soft Texas twangy Irish brogue. "When he moved to our left, his right, we straightened up and pretended to pay more attention. If he moved right we would slouch a bit. It's evil but we almost had him trained to move out the door. The poor man doesn't see it."

Daria found herself giggling, an unusual feeling. She resolved to conspire with her algebra classmates to attempt the conditioning of their teacher.

After an hour of hitting the books both girls sighed and pushed their papers away. After they stared at each other for a moment, Berit nervously giggled. She pulled a slim paperback from a drawer and consulted it while trying to hide the title.

"Well, let's see," she began. "I guess we could get into our jammies and…" She knit her brows as she flipped a few pages. "I know! We could play Truth or Dare."

As she quickly put the book back Daria caught a glimpse of the title: "Make Your Slumber Party Great".

" _Maybe I want this girl to like me."_ Daria thought as she stifled a few choice remarks.

"Wow, your own attached bathroom," Daria said. "Could I move in after the weekend? Quinn would gladly help me pack." Berit nodded happily.

Helen had insisted Daria take a pair of soft flannel pyjamas instead of her usual sleep garb of oversize tee-shirt and boxer shorts. The only pair in the house which fit her was a hand-me-down from Quinn who had surpassed her older sister in height the year before.

"Just my luck," she mumbled as she emerged from the bathroom to find Berit in an oversize tee-shirt and boxer shorts. Berit's tee sported a heavily mustachioed Mark Twain gazing out impassively.

"Oh, unicorns," Berit cooed as she took in her pyjama's unicorn motif. "Daria, those are great jammies. I have to get a pair."

Berit said quietly then, "I think I saw a unicorn a month ago. In the big woods just behind our place. You know, I bet it's the same woods really that your brook flows through, where you found the adder stones. We really should go exploring deeper into those woods sometime."

"Unicorns, Berit?" Daria could not put up with this. "Unicorns don't exist, except as I read, probably some fiftieth-hand retelling of somebody getting trampled by a rhinoceros."

"No, I know what I saw," Berit affirmed. "Just a glance, mind you, but it was big and black and had a golden horn. Real unusual specimen that too."

"You only believe what you think you can see day to day?" Berit asked but smiled a sincere non-mocking smile as she did.

Daria considered. "No, I can't see atoms either but I believe in them."

"That's different, no it's the same," asserted Berit. "We can see atoms and stuff like that with our instruments."

Both girls paused, each aware that she did not want to argue with the other just then no matter how strongly they held their differing opinions.

"I have a present to thank you for inviting me." Daria broke the silence.

"And I for you," Berit announced happily as each dug into her backpack and presented the other with a small box.

Berit's eyes shone as she protested, "No, no, I can't take this."

She held up the off-white adder stone. Jake's military school training had come in handy as he had helped Daria tie a cunning, eye-pleasing knot in the narrow black leather cord which wound a couple times around the hole.

"It's yours," Daria insisted. "I gave Mom the other and she's using it for a paperweight in her office. I never saw any faeries through it. Maybe you'll, eh, have better luck."

As anyone would have done Daria had peered through the hole a few times although never expecting to see anything unusual.

She almost shrank back from the hug Berit impulsively wrapped her in. She forgot the box in her hand until Berit glanced at it meaningfully.

"It's beautiful," Daria said sincerely as she lifted a silver chain up weighted down with a small clear crystal set into a silver bezel. Daria was sure it was pure quartz. She could not see any imperfection in its depths. Rainbow spectrums flashed around the room as she turned it in the light. A cord of black leather lay in the box ready to take the bezel too.

"Quartz is power," Berit said simply. "It will hang about half-way between your heart and your mouth to give power to both. When those girls bully you this will help."

Berit bit her lip then and continued, "I mean, I found it while walking along the railroad tracks. That's a great place to find crystals in the crushed rock but Da yelled at me that I was a foolish, silly thing and made me promise never to go there again or I would get run over by a train while my eyes were in the dirt."

Berit swept into her next planned activity. "Okay, Daria, truth or dare: which boy at school do you think is the dreamiest looking?"

"I…uh…don't…er…" Daria stammered as she felt her face getting hot.

"Oh, oh, I know, sorry, too fast. We have to build up to that," Berit explained. Daria had a feeling that Berit was trying to recall the book's tips.

"Uh," now Daria had the feeling Berit was improvising. "Okay, Daria, what's your favorite smell?"

"Tar," she said immediately and could feel her face not cooling any at an answer which her third-grade classmates had assured her was a supremely stupid scent preference.

"Really? I like that smell too," Berit confessed. "But my favorite smell is good old clean dirt. In fact our root cellar."

"You have a root cellar? What do you keep down there, cabbages for your beef? My Dad would probably keep his beer cold down there." Daria asked in the monotone she had been perfecting at school.

" _Eap, that sounded sarcastic, I think. She's being very nice to me and her mom's cabbage is yummy."_

"Yep, and carrots, parsnips, and potatoes too," Berit answered seriously. "But no beer; Da likes his Irish."

Then she smiled mischievously. "Hey, that could be a dare for the both of us then. Let's sneak out and go down in the root cellar."

Daria tried to think of ways to object but she somehow found herself putting on sturdy slippers and waiting at the bedroom door as Berit scanned the house.

Berit made 'be quiet' motions and the two slipped down the stairs. Her parents were playing cards in the living room as Berit dropped to her hands and knees. Daria followed feeling rather foolish but getting caught up in the game.

The two crawled slowly and carefully past the living room apparently without detection. They straightened up in the kitchen and Berit led Daria out into the back yard. A door on a red painted out building squeaked murderously as Berit eased it open.

A few moments later Berit was shining a flashlight up a short flight of steep but easily navigable stairs. Daria climbed down to join her in a small underground room with packed dirt walls. Berit shone the flashlight around revealing piles of vegetables and shelves of canned goods.

Berit took progressively deeper draughts of the moist air with apparently increasing murmurs of appreciation.

Daria took a massive breath and moments later Berit was anxiously inquiring, "Daria, are you okay? Oh, my Gosh. Are you okay?" as Daria coughed and hacked.

"Yeah, yeah," she gasped. "I think I'll take up smoking now. It can't be much worse."

As Daria was recovering, the lights went up in the building above them. Mr. Fergus darkened the trap door.

"Well, did I catch a couple of bunnies raiding our carrots then? Berit, are you really teaching your friend—the poor child—about the joys of smelling dirt? I'd almost rather have you trying to raid the liquor cabinet then, almost."

Mr. Fergus marched them back to the kitchen where Mrs. Fergus was making tea. She berated Berit softly and warned them about catching their death in the cold, damp root cellar. Neither parent seemed angry. The four shared a pot of tea around the kitchen table and chatted.

"That was fun," Berit enthused when they were back in the bedroom after giving her parents promises to stay in the house the rest of the night.

"Yeah, it was fun." Daria said sincerely. "Even coming that close to choking to death."

"Okay, now for the real truth. Which boy at school DO you think is the dreamiest looking?"

"Todd…" Daria stammered and then tried to prevent herself from talking. "Er, no, not Todd, I meant."

"Yes! I know. Todd Ianuzzi." Berit would not let her get away. "A bad boy, but yes. Those are the dreamiest. I like him too, well, just from afar."

Both girls blushed and looked at each other.

"We may have to form a mutual suicide pact," Daria proposed. "Or murder-suicide, if we can't agree to keep that a secret."

Berit giggled and Daria managed to chuckle.

"Yes, you can admire Todd from afar," Berit observed. "Just keep it quiet. If that girlfriend of his, Gina, finds out she will kick your ass. Mine too."

Both girls giggled then, tickled at Berit's language. They played board games and talked about books until half past midnight and Berit allowed they should get to bed. Daria insisted on taking the floor but Berit's Da brought in a comfy-looking cot which Berit took over.

Daria had sweet dreams of medical abnormalities until morning light and Berit's stirring awoke her.


	3. Stone Power

Chapter 3 - Stone Power

As Daria came down for breakfast, Quinn glanced up then back to her yogurt then up at Daria again.

"Double take, Quinn? Are prepping for an audition as Juliet? The first time she sees Romeo?"

"Don't trick me, Daria. I know it's _Hamlet and Juliet,_ because that rhymes. It's easier for the actors to remember who's who that way."

Daria rolled her eyes as she prepared her sugar tart and on impulse heaped it with yogurt and blueberries for extra healthy good measure. Quinn stared at the monstrous concoction, the reaction Daria was seeking, before bringing up the subject which caught her attention.

"Is that the necklace Berit gave you? It looks good on you, Daria. Oh, this could be the start of you caring about your appearance, I mean, besides wanting to dress as boring as possible, I mean. Yes, let's get Mom to take us to the mall and we can coordinate outfits around your new accessory. You're really supposed to do it the other way around but I can work with this."

Daria did not respond being a bit embarrassed and not wanting to give Quinn a clue that she had taken some time that morning planning her attire around the quartz. The crystal almost disappeared in the background of the ribbed white pullover but then it would catch the light and send eye-catching sparkles onto the white shirt and around the room.

Daria thought the black leather cord she'd chosen complemented her black jacket. Or so she believed, not being used to thinking much about her clothes beyond comfort and a calculated amount of drabness.

As they headed out the door, Daria paused to look at herself in the hall mirror. Quinn was about to complain that Daria was delaying her own longer and more necessary primping but Quinn stopped herself, relishing this sight of Daria apparently concerned about her looks.

Daria bopped her head gently admiring the way the pendant swung and enjoying the weight around her neck. She wasn't sure she could feel it giving power to heart and mouth as Berit suggested but it was pretty.

In the first period homeroom her last name put her in the middle of her the girl from science and her cronies. She usually would shrink in her seat and bow her head in futile efforts to remain unnoticed. Today she sat up straight and looked around with interest. Wow, was the map on the wall really that out of date? She was pretty sure it hadn't been called 'Rhodesia' for years. Was the teacher always this late to take attendance? No matter, if they started on time or not the day would stretch just as long.

"Look everybody," chief tormentor Claire McCandry started in. "Morgendorker's trying to spice up her wardrobe. Hey, Derriere, did Batty Fungus give you that cheap rock?"

For emphasis, McCandry swung her gold necklace weighted by a shiny blue stone.

"I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and barf out something brighter than that." Daria said without giving much thought to her retort.

" _Yipe, did I really say that? Hm, not bad but I have to read up on my Shakespeare for something artsier. Then again, the strumpet would not understand it."_

Even so for her own emphasis, Daria locked her round-lensed stare onto Claire's blue eyes.

McCandry jerked back in surprise that her target had actually responded and with a cutting remark at that. Her lips tightened and she was about to reply when the teacher finally made an appearance hefting his usual extra-large coffee mug.

"This isn't over," McCandry mouthed to a frightened Daria who somehow maintained her new poise. Her posse glared at Daria banefully.

Daria hustled to her locked immediately after first period happy that she did not share second period with any of Claire's hangers-on.

"I don't like the way you talk to Claire."

Daria stiffened and turned to see an aspirant to Claire's circle approach. The girl towered over her. She seemed undecided on what to do next and so went with the tried and true technique of pushing Daria's books to the floor. This was always good for a laugh as the short girl with thick glasses would go scrambling on her knees for her books.

Daria wasn't sure what happened next as she gripped her books with one hand while dipping and dodging out of the girl's lunge. Her other hand shoved the girl into the lockers with a satisfying clang.

Students were used to seeing and ignoring the tiny girl being bullied but the resulting clang brought the other students' attention to the pair. Claire's hanger-on sprang up ready to counter-attack the now-cringing Daria. And then two teachers swooped in.

A few minutes later Daria found herself and the other girl in the office of Principal McVicker. Her heart pounded. This was her first experience of a junior high trip to the office. It must be much worse than being told not to use Shakepearean English on her teachers in sixth grade.

" _Please don't call Mom. Please don't call Dad."_

As he poured the contents of a packet into water and watched it start to fizz, McVicker regarded the two balefully. He took a slow sip.

"Dara," He began. "I never expected to find you here on other than pleasant circumstances."

"It's Daria," she said softly. Normally she would be annoyed at a school official getting her name wrong but she was always afraid of scaring McVicker into a heart attack and she actually liked the man.

He managed a more menacing gaze on the other girl. "Kathy, we meet again. This is getting to be too much of a habit. Shall we call your step-father again?"

"She started it, Mr. McVicker," Kathy began with a point Daria could not necessarily deny. Still, Daria thought Kathy was cowed by McVicker's threat.

The man shuddered and waved a hand. "Principals aren't supposed to play favorites but I happily will. You're lucky you got into it with Morgendorffer, Kathy. I'm going to forget I saw either of you in here today. Don't let me see either of you here again unless you're picking up a student of the month trophy."

He shooed them out of his office muttering something about his transfer to high school principal surely being easier.

Daria's crystal sparkled in the hall lighting as she watched Kathy stalk off. She glanced down at it and smiled.

" _Oh yeah, rah for the placebo effect. Wait, does it count if I was wishing for it? Have to do more research."_


	4. High Score and Low Point

**Chapter 4 - Stones Have a Way High Score and Low Point**

Berit exalted as she put the game controller down and pumped her fist. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, high score!"

This was the most excited Daria had ever seen her friend she reflected as she looked at the slight girl sitting on her bed and bouncing up and down. Daria felt jealous and proud at the same time; her coaching led Berit to amazingly best Daria's own respectable high score on only Berit's third game of _Cannibal Frag Fest_.

Daria turned her attention back to the screen; aside from high score it was also galling in an oddly sweet way that Berit had somehow unlocked the preppy schoolgirl character type and the lively jig the character was dancing atop a pile of bones from slain foes.

"High score for now, you mean, you're so going down." She promised Berit.

Berit grinned. "This is great fun. Too bad Da doesn't program something this good. All he talks about from work is stuff called Big Data and hash tables. Then Mom and I fall asleep."

"Is that like your mom's corned beef hash?" Daria tried to joke. "It's yummy. I eat a lot and fall asleep."

Berit giggled but before she could respond Quinn swept into the bedroom she shared with Daria. Berit put her hand to her mouth and giggled more intensely as she took in Quinn's attire. Daria's reaction was more of a scowl although the sight before them did have a comic appeal. Quinn stood a moment in practiced model fashion to let her audience review her blue blazer with an insignia of a haloed smiley face; crisp white button-down shirt; pleated blue skirt and baggy white stockings. The only features differing greatly from Berit's signature look were the overly high white baggy socks and the skirt fell far higher above the knees than Berit's modest version. Daria suspected it had been rolled up an inch or three. Berit kept her blazer closed with shirt primly buttoned up and sometimes even wore a tie; Quinn had unbuttoned more than one. Once she was sure she had given an adequate first impression, Quinn moved to her closet granting the girls a rear view.

Berit managed to recover first. "Quinn, that's smashing. Although perhaps not totally prep school dress code, but really right on."

Daria filled in for her more circumspect chum. "Berit means in that get-up you'll get the attention of middle-aged Texan perverts everywhere."

That brought Quinn to an about-face. "Daria, don't be crude. For your information, Little Miss Dirty Mind, this was a big hit at school, but of course. They don't say it, but a lot of girls want to dress like this now, but, ha-ha, they don't know where I got this genuine pukka stuff or where I had the insignia embroidered. And they're too proud to ask."

She beamed at Berit. "Thanks Berit. I got Mom to take me to that APES store in Dallas like you told me."

Quinn glanced down at her socks. "But, you're right, these socks are more Japanese than American or European. And they keep slouching down. And the skirts keep getting unrolled." Quinn pouted.

Daria muttered, "Weeaboo." Berit nodded and reached into her purse, soon extracting a small tube of clear stuff.

"Here Quinn, it's 'It Stix' made for skin invisible glue. Use just a little dab afore and behind the knee. Mind you, a little dab goes a long way. Take it, I have more at home. Now don't use the discount stuff, it itches. As for the skirt, try a safety pin but dear, Daria's kind of right; it, uh, looks a little, uh, for a young girl such as yourself I mean, flashy."

Daria knew there was no chance Quinn would ever use the discount stuff of anything, just as she could tell from Quinn's look as she accepted the skin glue that 'flashy' was just the right effect she was looking for.

Quinn smiled and nodded her thanks and turned back to the closet. She found what she was looking for a moment later and swept out of the room. Berit lay back on the bed with her sides shaking, hand over mouth; she giggled and kicked her legs before sitting up again.

Berit let her soft Irish brogue assert itself, "I believe I've created a monster."

Daria succumbed to a wry smile.

"A whole class of sixth grade monsters, you mean." Daria responded. "And worse if they can't get to APES in Dallas and then just buy the discount stuff around here."

Berit giggled anew and Daria, after making sure Quinn was not returning, joined her for  
a few breaths.

"Oh, I envy you, Daria, I wish that I had a younger sister to laugh with."

"I think you mean laugh at. Hey, you can have Quinn on the weekends for a small fee. Wait, what am I saying? I mean I'll pay you anything to take her home."

"Oh, you just don't appreciate Quinn, don't you think?"

Daria's mouth opened and closed a few times involuntarily as she tried to form a reply to that absurd conjecture.

"I guess people want what they don't have, like me, I always wanted a plantar's wart on my big toe, a distraction from living with Quinn," Daria settled for that as a response. "But don't you have a brother, Berit?"

Berit sighed. "Yeah, Jimmy. But he's seven years older." She became conspiratorial and quieter. "I overheard Mom and Da say I was a 'love child'; I think that means accident." She bit her lip. "But I know they love me, maybe even the more for all that."

"I love him dearly, but Jimmy went away to university years ago. It's not the same only having him home for holidays. Being the only kid in the house most of the time isn't all steak and onions."

Daria and Berit both laughed at that. Daria realized she appreciated Berit's ease with poking delicate fun at herself while seriously addressing a subject.

From the hall they heard Jake exclaim, "Gahh! What's that getup? No girl of mine…" The rest was lost in Quinn's objections and assurances of the inherent innocence of her fashion sense. Daria thought this would be one of the rare Father Jake lays down the law occasions and Mother Helen backs him up times. Still, once Quinn slipped out the door with skin glue and safety pins what could they do?

Berit and Daria looked at each other; Berit giggled soundlessly and Daria smirked wordlessly so they could pick up more of the discussion. Jake and Quinn were worthily matched opponents but the fight soon ranged downstairs and out of hearing.

As Berit took up the controller for her last turn, Daria sat beside her on the bed. Daria was determined to regain her honor and high score. She concentrated on the screen, ready to pick up some tips from Berit's play.

"Maybe we both need a sister," Daria granted. "Well, me a second one, and God, that's the dumbest thing I've ever said. I'd threaten you not to repeat that but there's probably no one at school who'd listen to either of us."

Berit nodded and gave Daria an impromptu hug from the side. Daria straightened her glasses and blushed.

Berit paused before she reengaged Maebh, her schoolgirl character, in digital cannibal destruction.

"I heard you frag fested one of Claire's aspiring minions into a locker the other day."

"Yep," Daria admitted. She was still undecided what to think about the incident, mostly she was happy the principal did not call her parents.

"Your crystal pendant worked then," Berit looked pleased but concerned. "Still, I don't know if violence, even against Cathy, is the best way to solve things, you know?"

"C'mon, Berit," Daria started, unsure what to say. "I know Cathy's pushed you around too. I just got sick of picking my books off the floor. And give me some credit: I did the judo-kung fu job on her, not your stone."

Then she hastened to add, "But it's very beautiful. I like to wear it and watch the colors flash around. Some of the nicer girls even said it was pretty. Not that I care, you know."

Berit's accent seemed to get more blended and confused as she spoke softly. "Yes, Cathy's a thug. Don't tell anyone but she hitched my skirt up in back once while her buddy distracted me. Thank God, I noticed it right away and no one had a camera. But don't you think she's just trying to get Claire's approval? I don't think it will work for her, do you? Her family is too poor for the nice clothes Claire expects in her buddies."

"I don't care, Berit." Daria found her voice hardening. "I just want her to leave me the hell alone, isn't that what you want too? And so far she has. I think she's backed off you too. Some of the girls say she's scared of McVickers calling her step-dad, and scared of me too, believe it or not. They've even thanked me for smacking her down a bit, not that I care, you know."

 _"Yipe, Berit's getting quieter and I'm talking louder. I don't like this but…but…"_

"Look, I don't like Cathy either, I don't want to be her chum but I feel sorry for her. I just ignored her bullying and she got bored and moved on. I didn't need to get violent."

"Moved on to a different target, you mean, me. I suppose I sympathize too but nothing I can do about it, right? Good, she's not picking on either of us. But how much crap did you have to take before she left you alone? And I still say she wouldn't have quit so quick if I hadn't kicked her ass. Well, booted her a little anyway."

Berit paused as she was about to reply and looked at the sparkly stone on Daria's silver chain.

"Maybe that quartz is too strong? Yeah, here I know, try this."

She opened the new purse which Daria was trying not to admit to herself that she admired and pulled out a bracelet of gleaming bits of black stones.

"Yes, hematite, that's the ticket. This sucks up the negative energy other people throw at you. Daria, wear this and the quartz."

 _"No, no, no, but it's pretty."_

"Berit, really? Look, it's lovely but it's just a bunch of stones. Give it to your mom or my mom or Quinn, or Cathy even."

"That quartz helped you, didn't it, Daria?"

"I helped myself, Berit. I like my quartz necklace, thanks ever so much. I wear it all the time and it's even Quinn-approved but it's just a piece of rock. Maybe you gave me some courage when you gave it to me but that's all. I was getting fed up with my books getting scuffed up on the floor already. I sort of just snapped at Cathy, finally."

"You're not very imaginative then," Berit said, apparently making the worst accusation she could think of.

"And you're just batty, then." Daria covered her mouth in instant regret.

She tried but failed to say something as Berit stood up and rushed from the room. She did not hear Berit respond to a now-cheerful Quinn saying good-bye. Daria fumbled for her boots then jumped up and gave chase in her stocking-feet.

"Berit, please." Daria called from her front step as she watched the short blonde girl rush down the sidewalk without a backward glance.

 _"I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. Okay, no argument there but what do I do?"_

She took a step on to the sidewalk and onto a sharp rock pointed up like a caltrop in her path.

 _"Boots, idiot."_

Daria turned to find Quinn leaning arms crossed against the door frame.

"Daria, what's wrong with Berit? No, I bet I should ask, 'What did you say to her?'"

"Nothing, Quinn. Now get out of the way. I need my boots."

Quinn assumed the older-than-her-years look she often infuriatingly got when she thought her older sister needed instruction on something.

"A little argument, huh? Look, she's a sweet girl—I'm surprised you found her—but give her time to be alone. Tomorrow, you'll both forget all about it."

Daria blew out a huge breath she was barely aware she was holding.

"Okay, okay, maybe you're right, Quinn. But now do me a favor. Get my boots and put 'em on and start kicking me."


	5. Stone Cold Scheming

**Stones Have a Way – Chapter 5 – Stone Cold Scheming**

Daria paused under a shady tree as she pedaled her new bicycle up Berit's street. She looked behind her, checking that the package was still there, tight in the jaws of the rat-trap carrier and doubly-secured with bungee cords.

" _It's been four days since I made Berit mad. Dad had to insist we all get new bikes and spend the weekend riding together like one big happy family. I have to admit having a bike is liberating; maybe I won't forget it in a bad part of town. Okay, a couple days getting saddle sores and a day or two of me being a churlish coward. 'Churlish'? Is that right? Have to look it up again. I suppose she's either decided I dropped off the Earth or I don't want to talk to her. Hmm, maybe I don't. Her crack about my imagination wasn't very nice. I've a perfectly good imagination. So what if most of it involves medical abnormalities, modifying Shakespearean insults, and various ways to get Quinn into trouble?"_

She bit her lip and her feet found the pedals. Daria knocked on the front door of the Fergus' tidy two-story.

Mrs. Fergus answered the door and recovered from some initial surprise at finding the short auburn-haired girl on her doorstep.

"Daria! So good to see you. You and Berit were inseparable for days on end and then we don't see you. We thought your family took a trip for the spring holiday. Oh, lovely bicycle, it looks so spanking new. Berit needs a new ride and it being spring break, now would be a good time. We're not going anywhere and she's already getting bored. Dear, she's right upstairs."

Daria thanked her and headed up to Berit's room with the plainly wrapped package in hand. Her mouth watered as she proceeded up the stairs.

" _Oh god, something savory and yummy is cooking. Okay, better make this good and maybe I can stay for dinner, er, supper. Dad's making kitchen sink surprise again; weird though, Berit liked it last time."_

Berit called out as soon as Daria's boots hit the upstairs hallway. "Daria, come on in. I've been waiting for you."

Berit was wearing an ensemble which Quinn might have considered a fashion mishmash disaster: green slacks and light yellow blouse. A pair of hot pink sneakers were still in their open shoebox. Daria almost smiled at all that, on her it worked as near as Daria could tell.

The two girls met each other's eyes briefly before both looking down.

"Well, then." Berit said.

She swiveled an old office chair to face Daria before sitting. Berit sat straight and looked at her guest expectantly. Daria glanced at the computer monitor noting a website apparently about cutting gems before she could find her voice.

" _I think this is the part where I start an apology."_

"Hi Berit, spring break, huh?" Mouth suddenly dry, she began.

" _I feel like I should be kneeling."_

"Yes, Da has a crisis at work so we're not going on holiday anywhere. Just a day trip or two for me with Mom. Your family too, just taking holiday at home?"

"Yeah, staying home with Quinn. To hear Dad tell it, there's always a crisis at work and you know how lawyers are, or maybe you don't. Look, Berit, I'm sorry I'm an idiot. I mean I'm just sorry. I mean here…" She thrust the package into Berit's hands.

Berit had an obvious weakness for surprise packages. Her eyes lit up and she kicked her legs delightedly.

"I'm sorry too, Daria. Well, I'm not sorry you're an idiot; that's your job." Berit's eyes sparkled and Daria repressed a scowl before turning it into a tiny smile.

Berit continued, "We just had a little row between friends. No major dust-up, right?"

Berit slowly opened the package, reminding Daria of Quinn carefully unwrapping gifts, a contrast to Daria's rip and grab method of getting at the prize as soon as possible. Berit held up the contents with curiosity evident on her face.

"We rode fifteen miles one day to that new aquarium." Daria explained. "Imagine those poor sharks not knowing they're in the middle of dry old Texas. Anyway, it's a sponge, a real natural sponge. I thought you'd like it because it sort of looks like a stone, a gigantic kidney stone, that is, you know. That caught my eye. It's great in the bath. I got one too; it's fun to play with with my aircraft carriers and attack subs. I mean: Quinn chose a weird non-aquatic themed plush stuffy that looks like a rhino with was on discount, maybe because it was non-aquatic themed. Dad was happy about that, the discount I mean."

" _I'm babbling. Shut up."_

Berit was smiling even as Daria was blushing. Berit jumped up and gave her a quick hug then headed for her closet, returning with a squarish item in a plain brown paper sack. She gently handed it to Daria.

"Daria, I have something for you too. Look, we're chums, we don't need to give each other presents all the time. What am I saying? Let's argue and make up like this more often!. I haven't had time to wrap it as lovely as you did."

Daria's naturally suspicious bent made her wonder if the plain brown sack held something really meant for her but then she saw "For Daria" in flowing script on the paper.

 _"A box of rocks? But, but, I don't care."_

She pulled a book out of the sack, flexible and bound in dark green cloth. A genuine smile formed as she opened the book to find blank pages.

Berit explained, "See, most pages are lined but a few are clean so you can practice your doodles. And it opens flat too; that's important because you can't seem to decide if you're left or right handed."

"Thanks, Berit. You know I bet I can practice improving my imagination with this."

"Girls?" Mrs. Fergus called. "I made some little sambos, I mean sandwiches. I'm sure Daria's quite peckish after riding her bike here."

Daria's mouth watered again as Berit's mother set a tray down piled high with interesting looking crustless sandwiches cut on the diagonal. A pot of tea, mugs and some small chocolate squares crowded the tray too.

"Thanks Mom, cucumber and watercress! You're the greatest."

Daria remembered her manners even as she accepted a sandwich from Berit. "Thanks Mrs. Fergus." Berit's mother glanced at them both happily then left.

The girls tucked in silently for a few satisfying minutes. Berit poured some tea for them both and got an interesting gleam in her eyes.

"You know, Daria, I've been thinking. I do that sometimes at night you know. Cathy's learned her lesson from her little tussle with you. That Claire McCandry though, she and her mates are only getting more obnoxious..."

Berit paused and smiled quietly to herself.

"You have something planned for her." Daria said. "Tell me Berit, I'm in. Well, I'm in if we can somehow include Quinn on the receiving end."

"Well, nothing violent of course, but something to more distract her, she might even like it. What we can do…"

The two girls put their heads together as they finished off their sandwiches, chocolate and tea.


	6. Heart Stones Planted and Harvested

**Stones Have a Way - Chapter 6 - Heart Stones Planted and Harvested**

"Oh no, Berit, too bad," Quinn said as Berit opened the little _Mystery Date_ door. "You drew the dud dude. You lose."

Berit looked at the little card closely then up at Quinn.

"Dud? Oh, you mean he's kind of a muppet? A loser? Hmm, I don't know, Quinn. Look at him. Looks like he's back from one craic of an good adventure and ready to take you on a another ripping fine one. And with those boots he's wearing, I'd say he's not afraid of a little dirt here and there. Then a fine evening at a good restaurant."

Quinn skeptically looked closer at the dud card apparently reconsidering.

"You know, I think he would clean up nicely at that, Berit. Anyway, it's funny to see someone else get the dud besides Daria. He's been Daria's 'dream date' for as long as I can remember."

"Only because you bring me such good luck when we're playing, Quinn," Daria deadpanned as she herself regarded the dud with greater scrutiny. She was more interested in calculating how much money she had accumulated from the five dollars a session compensation which her parents secretly gave her for playing _Mystery Date_ with Quinn and her friends.

Quinn covered her mouth demurely as she yawned widely. Daria and Berit exchanged covert glances and helped put the pieces of a couple different board games away.

Quinn yawned again. "Oh, excuse me, Berit. That corned beef your mom gave us with our dad's chicken fried steak on top of your dad's cheesecake made me all sleepy. I hate you guys for letting me eat so much. You have to promise to go on bike ride with me. A long one but slow, don't want to work up an icky sweat."

Berit gave a credible yawn performance herself. "Mom and Da wanted to make sure we girls had a full larder while I stayed overnight, Quinn. You know, it's not that early, I think we all need a good night's stretch of kip. Your 'rents turned in already I believe."

The three girls nodded to each other as they listened to two tones of snoring coming from behind the Morgendorffer parent's bedroom door.

"I think the food and that 'spot of Irish' your Dad gifted ours with put them both out like a light." Daria opined as they all got ready for bed. "I expect some to go everybody's coffee but mine tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure, Quinn, you don't mind staying alone while Daria and I take the guest room?" Berit asked with concern.

"Oh, that's okay," Quinn granted magnanimously. "I'm sure you two have a lot of seventh grade gossip and boys to talk about." It was pretty clear Quinn was looking forward to even one night alone in their normally shared bedroom.

"True," Daria said. "Why, we still haven't resolved if they've changed brands of frozen lasagne in the lunchroom. It's a topic ripe for further discussion and debate."

Quinn hugged Berit good night, then almost as an afterthought gifted one to her surprised older sister who received it stiffly.

"Oíche mhaith agus codladh sámh, Quinn."

"Er, same to you, Berit."

Daria closed the door of the guest room and turned to see Berit clasping her hands and bouncing in anticipation. Daria wryly smiled and put a finger to her lips although needlessly as Berit nodded and silently pulled a black gym bag from the closet.

An hour later two figures in black garb crept out of the guest room which one of them had carefully greased the door hinges of that morning. They paused in the hall then moved silently down the stairs as they heard three sets of soft snores from different bedrooms. Bicycles were picked off the back yard and walked half a block before being mounted in the cooling moonless Texas night. The shorter rider wore a small backpack. Barely fifteen minutes later they dismounted at their destination. They glanced up at the darkened house then up and down the quiet dark street before moving into the middle of the front yard.

Daria slipped the backpack off and winced as the zipper rustled softly on opening. She reached around in the dark and handed her partner in crime a couple needed implements and materials.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Berit?" She whispered. "I mean I have faith in you, no one knows dirt like you."

Berit put her head close to Daris before answering softly. "Thanks I think, but I'll still get you for that one. Yes, Jimmy described this little university prank last holiday. Of course he and his mates were much cruder and coarser than what we have in mind. Claire and her folks are on holiday but we still need to work quick but careful then leg it back to your place before anyone's the wiser."

"No chance of that with Quinn."

It was dark so Daria gave a wider than habitual smile as she and Berit took up carefully planned positions and got to work on the lawn. It proved to be quicker work than either had anticipated but even so took up the better part of an hour. Once Daria's heart pounded as a car turned up the street. She and Berit flattened themselves and were apparently undetected as the car drove by. If the occupants noticed the bicycles they probably thought that the bikes were left out overnight by typically careless kids. Daria had already planned the excuses and contrition she would exhibit tomorrow for their bit of callousness of forgetting their new bikes overnight in the backyard.

When the two were satisfied with the work in Claire's yard they rode their bikes quickly back to Daria's house restraining their laughter until the halfway point. Then Berit needed to stop and giggle. Daria was even happy enough to bob her head a bit in rhythm with Berit's chuckles until they saw headlights from passing cars on side streets and a house light up with an insomniac or early riser. She lightly smacked Berit on the arm, pointed the way home and the two rode off silently.

It was easy to sneak back up to the guest room undetected, easy to stand smirking and smiling at each other in the half-light from the street, easy until the door softly and swiftly opened and closed and a flashlight swept their faces.

"Quinn! What the hell?" Daria exclaimed in a whisper after a moment to regain her breath and come down off the ceiling. "Turn that thing off."

"Quinn," Berit added in a whisper. "Oh, that was quite nearly the death of me. Please dear that torch is bright."

Quinn obligingly quenched her flashlight which left the three girls standing in dimness.

"Okay, where were you two?" was Quinn's predictable whispered opener.

"Nowhere, okay?" Daria started with in whispered intense sincerity. "We just needed a little air and went down to the back yard.

"Yeah, sure, since when are you a fresh air freak, Daria? And," Sniff, sniff. "You two smell like dirt. Ewww. I woke up and looked out our window and saw your bikes were gone. Mom and Dad aren't going to like it that you left your bikes out in the backyard all night but they're going to be triply royally ticked off that you went somewhere."

"The dirt smell comes from us digging your grave. I wanted one ready, deep and cold in case you ever ratted on me." Daria promised.

"Hmph." Quinn declared and crossed her arms insistently.

"Oh Quinn," Berit did a credible job of sounding excited and happy in her tiny whisper. "We were out matchmaking. Helping two souls who are meant for each other find true love. We cannot tell you who now; it's a secret."

Daria nearly choked on that but she could practically see Quinn's eyes light up with delight.

"Oh, Berit, matchmaking! How romantic." Quinn swooned but then got serious. "But you should concentrate on finding your own boyfriends. I mean you'll have no trouble; Daria on the other hand, er, might need both our help."

Quinn got even more serious. "But you still shouldn't sneak out at night. What if Mom and Dad heard you."

"Let's cut it off now, Quinn." Daria said. "Five."

"Fifteen."

Berit listened with interest to something she was not used to, the interactions of two loving sisters.

"Ten. You're killing me at that."

"Twelve-fifty."

"Twelve-fifty? Okay, okay, only because I'm tired. But why the coins? I thought anything other than folding money ruined the lines of your clothes." Daria prepared the bribe and handed it over with the tiniest of coin exchange jingle.

"I got that new Henri Bendel coin purse, silly. I obviously need something to keep in it." Quinn said layering the emphasis hard on the 'H' with the slight Texas accent she had.

"Smashing, Quinn." Berit said. "But I think it's pronounced 'Onri' or thereabouts."

She yawned in earnest then and Daria cut the yawn and magnified it with one of her own. Quinn was about to head out with her prize when the three froze as they heard footsteps outside the door. A moment later a parent knocked on the door.

"Girls?" Even sounding half-asleep Jake Morgendorffer's voice could be booming. "Are you all still up? It's late, get to bed. Hey, are you decent? Can I come in?"

The doorknob jiggled and began to turn.

"No, Dad, no." Daria improvised. "We're indecent. I mean, give us a few minutes to get ready for bed."

"You girls get in bed quick." Jake commanded sounding more awake and insistent. He paused. "Wait a minute. My old man never let me stay up, unless it was some military endurance training thing. Even if I had friends over it was lights out at ten sharp. Well, you girls enjoy yourselves. Stay up as late as you want talking about girl-stuff or what have you. Remember though, Berit's folks pick her up tomorrow morning for church at nine."

Jake slipped away down the hall and Quinn and Daria were thankful it was not their mother they had to negotiate with.

Quinn slipped out the door too. Berit and Daria turned on a dim light. They were too tired from their escapades to take advantage of the carte blanche to stay up all night. They gave each other small smiles and got into their sleep gear: Daria oversized tee and shorts matched by Berit's new pyjamas with unicorn and pegasus motif. Berit said a few silent prayers under Daria's curious eyes before they climbed into the bed. They slept toasty cozy until Jake and Helen woke them up for breakfast.

 **DM DM DM DM DM**

"A secret admirer! It's so romantic, Claire."

"Who could it be, Claire? 'SS'? You should date them all."

Berit and Daria had been on pins and needles at school for a week and more as they waited to see if their plan led to fruition. Now as they slipped down the halls unnoticed and drank in those comments and more it seemed all worth their late night toil. Claire McCandry and her cadres were leaving them alone; indeed the whole school was ignoring them and swarming around Claire.

Berit nodded at the throng around Claire and said to Daria, "SS that was brilliant on your part. Lots of boys have those initials, some in other schools. Everyone will be guessing for weeks."

"Everyone but us, you mean. It was your brilliant idea and so far so good." Daria responded.

Being ignored was working almost too well as Daria had to push through the outskirts of the crowd of girls around Claire to reach her locker. Her new Tom Binh backpack held most of the books she needed throughout the day but she liked to keep some in her locker between classes. The girls paused to listen in on Claire and audience.

"Tell it again, Claire." Girls giggled and seconded the suggestion, some bouncing in giddy anticipation.

Claire was delighted to tell it again and ready for the privilege. "Not much to tell really, I mean until I looked out my bedroom window a couple days ago at our front yard. And imagine my surprise! In pretty, bright green leaves against the grass—Daddy sprinkles the lawn every day you know, we can afford it—was 'CM + SS' with patches of little hearts in bright leaves too. Well, I almost wanted to roll around in the grass. Dad gave up trying to kill 'em so now we're going to let the carrots grow and eat 'em. I don't understand it; it's one of those geek things, something about carrots being a narrow-leaf plant and immune to weed killers like grass is."

One girl spoke up. "You have to bring carrots in for us! You simply must give us some, Claire. Those have to be good luck veggies."

"Maybe it's Stewart Stevenson. That would be like the dud date in _Mystery Date,_ " Another girl speculated.

That brought howls of laughter from the group.

"It better not be him," Claire's voice turned cold. "If he knows what's good for him."

Daria and Berit smirked. Daria hoped they had not gotten Stewart into any real trouble. She did not care to talk with him much but she pitied him after a conversation with Berit made her look at him in a new light. She came to regard him as a poor, little rich boy with every toy in the world but no one to play with him. Still, he seemed to be taking care of himself; they had already heard Stewart denying his involvement in planting carrots as a mush note but in a sly way that left open the possibility that he was indeed the culprit.

As the days marched on to summer vacation time and the carrots grew, Daria and Berit observed Claire seeming to go through every boy with the initials 'SS' in the greater Highland area, every acceptable boy that is. Claire and her posse spent time reviewing every encounter. So far, no one had claimed responsibility although several SSers had learned Stewart's tricks of implausible possible deniability. The partners in crime occasionally biked by Claire's to observe their handiwork growing.

Then one morning everyone but them was acting like Bugs Bunny. Kids were standing by their lockers and strolling through the halls with carrots stuck in their mouths, bright green stems and leaves hanging down. Munch, munch, crunch, crunch sounds echoed up and down the halls. Teachers were at a loss as there was no specific rule against eating in the halls and no one wanted to be the first to pull a healthy snack out of a seventh grader's mouth.

Daria's locker was near the cause of the sudden health kick. Claire's cadre was gathered around Claire who was gathered into the arm of Sam Simonson. Sam stood tall for an eighth grader and the sandy-haired, green-eyed youth appeared at once proud, confused and happy that he could take responsibility for the carrot prank and claim the prize. A few of Claire's minions had snagged other worthy boys with the lucky initials or worthy in general.

"Ha. Ha. Look at them, Batty and Old Morgendorker" Claire pointed at Berit and Daria with a gnawed carrot. "No one's likely to plant carrots in their yards."

Berit gasped and Daria glowered but they silently moved on down an almost deserted hall to a class which they shared that semester.

Berit turned back to look at the hubbub. She bit her lip and said to Daria, "Another victory like that and we are done for."

"Now, Berit, don't get all Pyrrhic on me. Claire, et. al. are leaving us alone. I bet their boy toys will keep them busy for the rest of the year. Then we've got the summer to laze around and ignore everyone but ourselves."

Berit's eyes shone as she took Daria's hand. "Daria, promise me. When we go to that big dance party thing, your prom I guess, in a few years, we find a couple of fine things, one for each of us to take us there and dance all night. We dress up like a princess and laugh and carry on like there's not a care in the world and make everyone green with envy."

Daria had never heard Berit talk like that before.

"We'll show them, Berit. I'll clear my calendar now. We'll show them," she said half in earnest sincerity, half in jest. Berit only noticed the sincerity.

They finished the class and the school day and soon enough the school year. Over the summer Daria learned to dream a little bigger with the help of her journal and adventures with Berit and oddly enough for someone whose eyes were on the ground so frequently, Berit came down to Earth a bit from association with Daria. They explored the woods in back of their houses but no unicorns were sighted. Soon enough eighth grade was upon them.


	7. Stones in the Ground

**Stones Have a Way - Chapter 7: Stones in the Ground**

Before closing her school locker, Daria made a last long look up and down the hallway as it cleared out after lunch period. She didn't see the slight, blonde girl in crisp prep-school uniform for whom she was looking. The girl with the next door locker finished arranging her books and snapped her locker shut. Daria and Berit shared a couple classes their eighth grade year but Daria wanted to check with another person on Berit's whereabouts.

"Clarissa," Daria had decided Clarissa was one of the nicer girls and she took algebra too. "Have you seen Berit today?"

"Berit? Oh, yeah, Berit Fergus." Clarissa wrinkled her face a moment in thought as she smoothed down the designer jeans which were her habitual Wednesday wear. "No, and come to think of it she hasn't been in math or phy ed all week either. I had to think a moment. She doesn't say much but if we all get stuck in math, teach usually calls on her for the right answer."

"Yeah, it's a fun class but hard." Daria said trying to keep an uneasy feeling down with small talk.

She settled her books into the new Tom Binh backpack she had guilted her parents into buying her after they rewarded Quinn with a new Italian designer jacket for bringing her grades up. It was great to have it and backpacks were a new thing in Highland Junior High but the envious looks other students gave her made Daria uneasy also.

" _Gone three days. Does the office know anything? Who's picking up her homework? Berit takes school pretty seriously, well the real work anyway."_

After the last class Daria hurried to the office. The admin staff all smiled at her.

" _How do they know me and seem to like me so much? I'm almost never here but I guess it's better than them scowling at me. Still, having a bad reputation might be fun and useful too."_

"Hi Daria, what can I do for you?" A round-faced woman with the name tag of Simmons greeted her.

"Hello, Mrs. Simmons. Uhm, I noticed Berit, Berit Fergus, hasn't been in school all week. Uhm, can I bring her her homework?"

Mrs. Simmons became grave and nodded. "Yes, I've seen you two pal around. We need more students like you both. Uhm, wait a second." She went into Mr. McVickers' office and Daria heard a low buzz of conversation. Mrs. Simmons returned a moment later to hand Daria a thickly stuffed folder. She couldn't meet Daria's eyes.

"Here, assignments for the whole week. That should keep her busy, I hope."

Daria thanked her and slipped the packet into her pack while fighting down a rising feeling which had progressed from unease to dread.

After school, Jake obligingly took her to Berit's house. Although nothing looked different about the Fergus' tidy two-story Daria seemed to sense the house was almost waiting for something. She got out as soon as Jake came to a stop in the driveway and she immediately noticed a sheet of paper taped to the front door.

"JIMMY," the note read in plain, neat block letters. "MOBILE SERVICE IS HAYWIRE, AGAIN. TRY OUR NUMBER WHEN YOU GET HERE OR GET A CABBIE TO TAKE YOU TO HIGHLAND GENERAL. WE'LL BE WAITING. HURRY."

Putting a note like that on a front door was an invitation for a break-in, Daria knew, even though the Morgendorffer and Fergus families lived in a better part of Highland. She heard her father come up behind her and pause as he read the note.

"Let's go," Jake said simply as he ushered her back into the car. "The hospital's close. It won't take long."

Daria couldn't repeat the note to Quinn who was filled in by Jake.

"I'm sure it's just a bad cold," Quinn said trying to reassure her older sister.

"They don't put you in the hospital for a 'bad cold', Quinn." Daria snapped at her then the sisters gripped each other's hands as they completed the trip in silence.

They pulled up just behind a bright, yellow taxi letting out a tall man. Mr. Fergus came out of the entrance and hugged him. Daria got out without a word to Jake or Quinn. She saw immediately that despite the height difference the tall, blonde young man bore a distinct resemblance to Berit.

"Daria?" Mr. Fergus said as he and his son separated. "Dear, I don't know. She's, she's not doing well."

Mr. Fergus was clearly debating something to himself as Daria tried to find words.

"Berit's sick? What is it? Pneumonia? A bad cold? Please Mr. Fergus. I have her homework. That will cheer her up."

Jimmy rushed into the hospital as Jake came up to talk to Mr. Fergus. Daria bit her finger unsure what to do. She turned to see Quinn with her nose pressed against the window also unsure what to do. Quinn finally got out and stood awkwardly next to Daria.

Jake turned to them. "Daria, Berit's not doing well like Mickey, Mr. Fergus, says. They're sure it's nothing catching. Mr. Fergus says it might cheer her up to see you and Quinn but just one at a time, don't make her too tired. Daria, he, Mr. Fergus, says he doesn't want to have you get upset by seeing her. It's up to you, Daria. I can take Quinn to her dance lesson and Mr. Fergus can take you home."

"I, I want to see Berit, Dad."

Jake hugged his older girl then drove off with Quinn leaving Daria and Mr. Fergus on the sidewalk by the hospital door. Mr. Fergus looked up at the gleaming new steel and glass building, home of the up-to-date Highland Medical Arts and Healthcare Building, the fancy name it had been given after a former resident of Highland had made it big in the outside world donated a huge chunk of cash. His stipulation was not to name anything after himself or invite him to the opening ceremony.

"In the Old Country," he began slowly still scanning the new edifice. "One of Berit's great-great-grands had something like this. She, she passed on but she was in her thirties and that was a long time ago. They should know better now."

Leading Daria by the hand to the fifth floor seemed to give him some comfort.

"Berit!" Daria choked on the word as she caught sight of the slight girl in a bed. She noticed Mrs. Fergus asleep in an comfortable looking chair to the side.

Jimmy's face was wet with tears as he and Berit were finishing a prayer. Daria heard a thick Irish brogue coming from him. Berit was holding a rosary made, of course, of beautiful stones and a silver crucifix.

"Oh Daria," Berit smiled thinly as she turned her head with some effort. "Thanks so much for coming. How's eighth grade?"

"Same old, same old," Daria managed to keep it light. "I have your homework."

"Marvelous! I've been so missing it. I can catch up here and not be behind when I get back."

Mr. Fergus gasped and shook. Jimmy took his shoulders and guided him to the window.

Daria took Berit's outstretched hand. It wasn't hot but felt dry and feeble as she gave it a gentle squeeze.

Berit got even quieter and turned more to Daria. Daria leaned over.

"I saw the black unicorn again! With the golden horn. Daria, he was outside the window and he spoke to me like you are, like he was right in the room. He says when I'm ready, only when I'm ready, I can go with him to the Land of Tir Na Nog. I don't know though."

"Berit, no, no. Tell him not yet, not for a long time. Stay here. We, we all need you."

Berit nodded and turned her head to look out the fifth floor window. Daria felt something wet and hot rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled.

"Berit?" Daria asked desperately as the girl turned her head away, sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

Then Daria was screaming, "NURSE! NURSE!"

Jimmy and Berit's father rushed to the bed. Mrs. Fergus stirred but remained sleeping in her chair. A tall, black man in a white smock entered the room.

"Whoa, whoa, quiet now, people are resting. What's going on?" He asked then answered his own question as he met Daria's panicked eyes. He went to the bed and checked Berit over.

Daria could see now that she was breathing slowly but regularly.

He straightened and nodded at Mr. Fergus. "She's sleeping. Probably best for her, Mr. Fergus. I see your wife's still out from exhaustion and that little sedative Dr. Simpson gave her."

Daria saw that he bore a name tag reading "Dr. Graham" as he turned to her. "I think we should leave her alone, Miss. Probably best for you too."

He sucked his cheeks. "C'mon, I'm on break and I bet your parents don't let you drink coffee at home. It's on me."

Daria turned to Mr. Fergus. "Sir, I'll call Dad to take me home. Stay with her." He met her eyes with great thanks in his.

"Doctor," Mr. Fergus said as they left. "You can tell Daria anything about Berit. It's okay. They were like sisters."

Dr. Graham led her to the cafeteria on the first floor, cheery and new despite a distinct, definite institutional feel. He sat her down in a corner and pushed a dispenser with napkins towards her. As she was daubing her eyes with a fresh napkin he set a mug of black coffee next to her and took a sip from his own.

"Go ahead and drink. Some days it's like mud, some days like thin water. You're lucky, today it's in between."

He regarded her over his glasses and waited.

"You're her doctor?" Daria was uncertain what to say.

"No, I'm a general surgeon. We've all had a look at her but Dr. Simpson is her doctor, the best pediatrician around."

"What's wrong with her? Can you cure her?"

"We don't know and we don't know. Believe me, we're trying. Your name's 'Daria'? Pretty." He went on. "You know, sometimes I can tell a lot about a person just be looking at them. You're young but I think I can see you want any news straight at you, nothing held back. Mr. Fergus said we could talk so I will."

He sucked in a breath again. "We don't know what's happening to Berit. It's not any infection we've ever seen or heard about: viral, amoebic, bacterial. We're sure she's not infected. Her vitals are good but it's like…it's like she's just running down. Mr. Fergus said one of her great-grandmas died like this but that doesn't help us; that was a long time ago and it's just word of mouth. We've got specialists coming in from the U med school tomorrow. We hope they'll have some ideas. Just know now, she's not in any pain. That's a big one."

He let Daria sip some coffee for a few seconds. Dr. Graham paused to stir some sweetener into his mug.

Daria needed to talk but had no real words to say. "What's going to happen to Berit?" She asked at last. From everything Dr. Graham had told her she knew it was a useless question but he nodded and resumed.

"We don't know. Look Daria, I've been a doctor here for over twenty years and I've seen some strange things. I've seen dried-up old men that everybody thought were going to die, just jump up and dance out the next day. I've seen big, strapping grown, cowboys laid low. But one thing I've learned: it never hurts to pray."

He and Daria sat in silence for some minutes as she had nothing more to ask or say. Then Dr. Graham glanced at the big, institutional clock and stood.

"I gotta get back to work. Use that phone there to call your folks. Just dial 'nine' first to get out. I can see Berit's got a good friend, Daria. That can mean everything in here."

He clapped her on the shoulder and left her to finish a cup of the most needed coffee in her life. Then she called home.

Although she wanted to see Berit again, Daria had otherwise had enough of the hospital. She went outside and sat in a small park opposite the main entrance. She didn't have anything to feed the disappointed squirrels. She worked her mouth and tried to form words.

Pray? Prayer? The Morgendorffers were not religiously observant. In some parts of Highland there were churches on every corner but the family rarely darkened a doorway. A couple times, Berit had taken her and Quinn to the large and only Catholic Church in town. She had liked some of the ceremony but Daria thought that her friend knew that she regarded it more as an anthropological expedition than anything meaningful to her. Berit, being Berit, did not push anything but held nothing back either.

Daria's mouth worked. For this kind of prayer she thought she had to say something out loud.

"God, I, uh, I don't know what I'm saying here. Look, uh, just for Berit make her…blessed."

Daria was so astounded that she stood up. Blessed? Daria knew just enough to know that 'blessed' basically meant to make someone happy. But she knew she had meant to say 'make her okay'; 'make her better', 'make her well'. The next thing she knew a concerned Helen was putting her in the car.

There was no question of Daria going to school the next day and as soon as visiting hours opened at eleven a.m. Jake and Daria drove up to the hospital. Jake was about to turn into the parking ramp when Daria yelled for him to stop. She jumped out and stared after a long, black car disappearing down the street and the three people standing by the door looking after it.

They turned towards the ramp as Daria ran up.

"Mr. Fergus, Mrs. Fergus? Uhm, Jimmy?"

Tears were streaming down Jimmy's face as he wept silently. Mr. and Mrs. Fergus had the look of people with no tears left. Mr. Fergus and his son were supporting her. He beckoned for Daria to come closer. Mr. Fergus spoke.

"She didn't make it. About eight this morning, our beautiful little girl…Berit was just too good for this damn old world."

Daria wailed. Jake embraced her closely and did not let her go as he said a few words to Berit's family. There wasn't much to be said and at last he coaxed her back into the Lexus and started for home.

 **DM DM DM DM DM**

Mrs. Fergus looked down at the crystal on its silver chain which Daria had laid in her hand. It glinted in the sunlight filtering through the trees in the cemetery.

Daria stammered. "I'm sorry, I didn't, couldn't, uh, didn't make it to the funeral. Here, keep this, uhm, to remember her."

Mr. Fergus heard her as he came down the gravel cemetery path with Jimmy walking beside him. He stopped and shook his head. "Daria, you're so young. I hope you don't have to worry about funerals for a long time yet. You were her true friend and that's all that counts. Go along now and have a good time while you can. You'll do some great things; Maggie and I just know it."

Mrs. Fergus put the pendant back into Daria's hand, closing Daria's fingers over it. She wrapped Daria in a hug and kissed her head gently.

"Dear," Mrs. Fergus said softly. "I'm happy Berit found you and Quinn. She needed a sister and she got two. She's wearing that stone you gave her forever and we treasure that. As Mickey said, dear, you'll be doing some great things; we can see that. Keep in touch; there's nothing holding us here anymore. We'll be moving back to Limerick soon."

She stroked Daria's hair then the three moved off without talking.

After carefully putting the chain back around her neck, Daria went up the winding cemetery path which the Fergus' had just come down. She did not have to look long to find a beautiful waist-high stone under a shady tree. The red dirt was fresh and smooth in front. Fresh flowers stuck out of an urn.

Daria gulped then surprised herself by speaking. "You would have loved this rock. Yeah, granite I think if I remember what little I picked up from you; sorry, I should have listened closer. Yeah, grey-blue with big black crystals. Yeah, it's just right."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried silently without shaking or sobbing. She turned to leave but stopped and turned back to the grave.

"I wish I had brought something to leave. I wish I could find something you would like right now."

She noticed something in the dirt and reached down to pick up a brown rock smooth and gleaming as if already polished. It was almost squarish with bits out of a corner or side and rounded lumps sticking out of other sides. Thin layers of darker brown were sandwiched between the bright almost orange wavy wafers which had caught her eyes.

A soft breeze rustled the tree and she thought she heard something above, maybe around her.

" _Stones have a way."_

She put the beautiful found rock on Berit's headstone then turned and walked quickly back to a waiting Jake and Quinn.

"Did you find Berit, her, uhm, your friend…" Quinn trailed off and Jake looked concerned but uncertain what to say.

Daria sucked in a deep breath and Quinn teared up as Daria said, "I never had a friend, Quinn."

" _And so I never lost one."_

 **DM DM DM DM DM DM**

Daria turned slowly in the center of the empty room sliding her eyes carefully up and down back and forth as though she had x-ray vision.

" _I suppose I could start pulling up the carpet. Start here then the whole damn house."_

Her mother called from the front. "Daria, we're ready to leave." Then she could hear Helen pad down the hallway. A moment later Daria had come full turn and faced her mother standing in the doorway.

"Still can't find it, sweetie?" Helen asked softly as she entered.

"No, Mom."

Helen glanced around quickly but thoroughly and then moved to survey the empty closet. She looked into her elder daughter's eyes.

"It's hard losing that beautiful gift from your friend...I mean that pretty pendant you've been wearing forever. I know we can't really replace it."

"But we have to go now," Helen said firmly. "They're already calling me from Lawndale with updates on the cases I'm taking when I get there. Look, Quinn filled up the car with her clothes and boxes of makeup and she insists she has to ride with it all. To keep the peace, you'll have to ride with the movers. They'll treat you well; I only put the fear of God and lawyers into them. We'll make it up to you."

Helen expected some bargaining at that, Daria having learned from Quinn or did they feed off each other? She was surprised when Daria took a step closer and hugged her. She felt Daria shake and sob in her arms but her daughter was dry-eyed when Daria broke off the hug.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be out there in a second, I promise."

Helen stroked her cheek and nodded. As she left Daria called, "Okay, Mom, I'm going to insist we stop for steak AND pizza tonight. And treat the van guys too."

Helen chuckled and nodded.

" _All right, get busy. I can rip up the whole carpet in ten seconds flat I bet. I can't believe I lost her, uhr, that crystal. It can't have gone far."_

She cracked her knuckles and approached a corner. As Daria bent down she paused in mid bend as she seemed to hear a soft, Texas twangy Irish flavored voice whisper through the room. Or was it just in her head?

" _Yes, stones have a way of doing that."_

Daria slowly straightened up and glanced around the room as a breeze began to play through the windows the realtors had asked them to leave open.

"Yeah, Berit, yeah, they do." She whispered quietly and left the room.

 **THE END**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Epilogue 1 - Highland: A Stone Moves On**

"Yowtch, what the?" Butt-head sprang off the half-ruined sofa as soon as his rear hit the cushions. "Did you put a pin under my ass again, you butt-munch?"

His best and only friend, Beavis, gazed up with his usual half-aware stare. "Heh heh, forget to take the staples out of your new shorts?"

Butt-head saw a glint on the cushion and picked up a familiar-looking piece of cut glass set in a silver holder. Its point up position had caused him to launch off the sofa.

As he rubbed his offended rump his brain worked in coordination. Where had he seen this before?

"It's that thing Daria wears," he concluded out loud.

"Hey, that's Diarrhea, cha-cha-cha's," Beavis said obliviously. "Can we, like, pawn it for beer money?"

"We should give it back to her, I guess," Butt-head concluded. "She did, like, help us get those C-pluses in science." He would never admit it to Beavis but he was proud of that good grade.

Butt-head was trying to remember something. Oh yeah, "We can't give it back. She came over here a couple days ago to tell us she was moving."

"Yeah, yeah, then we can pawn it."

"She sat there," Butt-head reached a conclusion about how the crystal got into a position to poke him.

Still, he remembered that Daria was very protective about this bauble. He had never seen her take it off and he remembered how hard her boot met his shin the first, last, and only time he made fun of it.

Maybe he should try to get it back to her; where was she moving again? Lunkdale? Yeah, that was it but where was Lunkdale? Oh, well, if she lost it, that was just her tough luck. Finders, keepers.

He shook his head and bounced the heavier-than-it-looked pendant in his hand. It was pretty but he doubted he could get the price of a six-pack from pawning it.

Butt-head decided that he would keep it and no need to tell Beavis who would forget in a minute or two anyway. Keep it but obviously not wear such a femmy thing. Maybe get a bag for it and put it in his pocket? Yeah, that's it. He settled down on the sofa after checking for further sharp, butt-threatening objects. Their favorite head-banger heavy metal show was just starting.

 **Epilogue 2 - Lawndale: Promise Set in Stone Fulfilled**

"It's beautiful, amiga," Jane said as she took the dark red gem hung on a gold chain out of the gift box. She admired it flashing dark red rays which were reflected in the wide, high mirror of Daria's room.

"Gem quality garnet stone, my friend." Daria told her. "Of course, I expect you'll pawn it for art supply money right after prom, Lane, so don't get too attached."

" _And when my first best-seller pays big, you're getting ruby."_ Daria promised her mentally.

Daria helped Jane put on the necklace. It went perfectly with Jane's signature bright red lipstick and Jane's golden qipao-style gown with slits cut as high as an elephant's eye.

Jane returned the favor by fastening a silver chain around Daria's neck. A flawless quartz crystal pendant hung near Daria's heart sending sparkles of color over her sleeveless green gown of a more demure style than Jane's leggy wear.

They stood side by side looking in the mirror, both embarrassed that they were actually admiring their outfits.

Jake's voice boomed up the stairs, "Daria, Jane, your dates are here."

Jane spoke up, "I can't believe we're letting carriers of the dreaded Ruttheimer genes take us to prom. There are just too many things all wrong with that. Jane's little brain is getting all schloompy."

"Ruttheimer-Schmutheimer," Daria said. "Let's go and dance like there's not a care in the world."

Daria reconsidered as Jane smirked and prepared to comment, "And strike one of those last comments."

The partners in crime linked arms and descended the Schloss Morgendorffer stairs to an accompaniment of oohs and ahs from the assembled audience. Quinn led the exclamations and was quickly trying to fill up the memory chip of her new digital camera.

Jane and Daria only had eyes for Brett and Brad who only had eyes for them. They would have been okay with almost any attire the boys had chosen but were pleasantly surprised by the sight of the Ruttheimer brothers in classic black tuxedos.

The guys seemed to know something was required of them at that point. Brett stepped up to Jane and fastened a corsage; Brad following to pass a flower to Daria.

As the quartet posed in various permutations for an admiring Quinn, Trent Lane cocked his head from side to side.

"Whoa, Janey, Daria, you look good. I never went to my prom. Hmm, I wonder if it's too late for me and Monique to go."

"Yeah, Trent, I think it's too late for you and Monique to go." Jane informed him. "But maybe you and Spiral can play for us next year. Get your name in now."

" _And Jane and I can be elected prom royalty on the faux gay ticket."_ Daria thought to herself.

Eventually the foursome made it out the door. They walked to their limo arm in arm: Brett and Brad on the outsides squiring and protecting their dates.

Jane leaned in close to Daria and confided, "I was dubious about all this and especially your sanity but, you know, putting on this necklace somehow took away my nerves.

Let's hit the prom and party like it's 1999."

"Yeah Jane," Daria gave her a rare, wide smile. "Stones have a way of doing that."

 **THE END**


End file.
